


Tylko tyle

by VanWindrose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Takie króciutkie rozmyślania Izayi. Jest to kawałek tekstu jakoś dla mnie wyjątkowy. Ale oni zawsze wrzucają mój umysł na zupełnie inne tory...
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 1





	Tylko tyle

Za oknem już ciemno. Światła latarni wkradają się do mrocznego pokoju, w którym cicho oddychamy. Powoli mrugam, sklejającymi się jeszcze powiekami, rozkoszując się miękkością koca którym mnie nakryłeś. Twoje palce delikatnie muskają mój odsłonięty kark. Wąchasz moje włosy, zatapiasz w nich twarz, mruczysz coś niezrozumiałego, przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie. Jakbym zaraz miał zniknąć. Czuję się kruchy w twoich wielkich ramionach.

Jesteś gorący. Palisz mnie swym oddechem, pocę się pod skórą twoich dłoni. Zaczyna mi być duszno, a jednak ciągle leżę przykryty.

Czuję się odgrodzony od świata. Jakby wszystko poza szklanymi szybami okien nie istniało. Nawet dźwięki telewizora z mieszkania piętro wyżej jakiejś przygłuchej staruszki, trzaskanie drzwi klatki schodowej, stukanie kropel deszczu o parapet, czy klaksony aut. Wszystko przycichło.

Zamykam oczy i znów jestem bezpieczny.

Trochę to absurdalne. Ramiona, które kiedyś chciały wyrządzić mi krzywdę teraz mnie obejmują, chronią, pragną.

Zaśmiałbym się, ale nie nawet nie mam na to siły.

Cóż za sprzeczność. Ty i ja. Razem. Trochę gry, trochę fałszywych słów, trochę namiętności... Chemia dużo rzeczy załatwia. No i twoja łatwowierność. Jesteś za dobry Shizu-chan...

I słaby... Ludzie są słabi.

Oddają tyle, za namiastkę ułudy uczucia, którym karmią się z telewizji czy książek. Często to rani ich bardziej, niż było warte zachodu. I po co? Sam chciałem wiedzieć. Dlatego zamieniłem twą nienawiść na miłość myśląc, że będzie to interesujące.

Po co ja to robię... Nuda, nuda, nuda. Miłość jest nudna. Ale seks jest całkiem spoko.

No i ten spokój. W sumie chyba tylko dlatego tu jeszcze jestem.

Zaraz kończymy szkołę, rozejdziemy się w różnych kierunkach. Powiem ci, że to koniec, spojrzysz na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczami, a ja się odwrócę i odejdę. Pewnie nawet nie będziesz pytał. Stłamsisz ból jak zwykle. Będziesz myślał, że to szlachetne, że to cierpienie ma jakąś wartość.

Ale nie ma. Bo nic mnie ono nie obchodzi.

I tyle. Dziesięcioletnie małżeństwa się rozstają często przez głupoty, kochankowie spędzają ze sobą tylko jedną noc i to wszystko. Kłamstwa, zdrady, zazdrości, duszenie emocji, nowe poglądy, przemoc, wypalenie... Tyle krzyku, o co?

To nie jest nic warte. Niektórym wali się świat, a ja zawsze z ciekawości przekrzywiałem głowę i obserwowałem. Zastanawiam się czemu ludzie tak bardzo szukają potwierdzenia swojej wartości u innych, czemu pragną drugiego człowieka pond swoje dobro, po co zmieniają dla kogoś swoją rzeczywistość podporządkowując ją przykrym obowiązkom. A co zabawniejsze, gdy ich to przerośnie, trwają w tym! Biegają po klatce w której drzwiczki są uchylone. Umartwiają się w imię czego?

Definicji miłości, która wydaje im się właściwa, a gówno tak naprawdę o niej wiedzą.

Zamykam oczy i odwracam się do ciebie. Szukam po omacku swoimi ustami twoich ust i łączę je, a ty mi wtórujesz, sięgając rękami pod materiał moich cienkich bokserek.

Ot tak, kolejny leniwy wieczór.

Skoro lubisz jak cię okłamuję, to chyba nie zaszkodzi jak kolejny raz to zrobię.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
